Sueño
by Dragonazul
Summary: Una competencia como siempre, un cumplido y una pequeña broma de Natsu; los hizo terminar tumbados en la cama. ¿Como ocurrio esto? Lemon, a pedido del publico, continuación. Capitulo 2: Inocencia.
1. Sueño

**Sueño**

**Era tarde en el gremio de magos de Fairy Tail, el relog casi tocaba las once de la noche.**

**-Gray, ¿estas despierto?- pregunto Miraje, empujando levemente la cabeza del mago de hielo.**

**-¿eh, que paso?- pregunto despertando de un sueño extraño, -eh... ¿Por qué tengo la cara mojada?- pregunto, tocándose la cara con su mano derecha, sintiéndola algo pegajosa.**

**-¿eso?... es tu saliva- respondió con una leve sonrisa la camarera, a lo cual rápidamente sacudió su mano, limpiándosela en algún trapo más cercano. Aun que al girarse se encontró con Natsu en similares situaciones a la suya hace instantes.**

**-¿Qué... le paso?- pregunto Gray, limpiándose la mano en su pantalón, que raramente lo llevaba puesto.**

**-¿no lo recuerdas?- pregunto Miraje, a o cual Gray le miro confuso, -tu y Natsu, estuvieron compitiendo por ver quien bebía más, Natsu cayo primero y luego tu te luciste tomándote toda una botella y luego también caíste dormido- le contó.**

**-eso explica por que me duele tanto la cabeza- comento el mago de hielo, rascándose la nuca.**

**-por cierto, eso fue a las ocho de la noche, ya han pasado tres horas; y te pediría amablemente que llevaras a Natsu a su casa- le dijo sonriente Miraje, mientras acomodaba un par de vasos en los estantes.**

**-¿yo?... psht, que lo lleve Happy o Lucy, ellos viven más cerca- dijo renegado, mientras bostezaba.**

**-¿acaso no recuerdas que Lucy se fue con Erza a un conferencia en el pueblo cercano y Happy las acompaño por que estaba seguro que servirían pescado?... Llegaran recién mañana a la mañana- término su veredicto Miraje. Gray la miro sin gracia, y luego miro a Natsu que dormía como un bebé apoyado sobre la barra.**

**-vaya, se ve inocente de esa forma- se dijo para dentro, aun luego se retracto pensando el por que tendría que ser él quien llevara a la casa a ese idiota.**

**-vale, su casa no queda lejos; ve los la calle que sale, sigue dos más y en la casa que tiene en frente un pino, esa es la casa de Natsu- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Miraje.**

**Gray no pudo decirle mucho más ya que pronto cerrarían el lugar, esa noche sería incomoda.**

**La calle esta iluminada por algunos faroles y la luz de la luna, Gray cargaba a cuestas a Natsu. Con uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello he intentando de mantenerlo en pie, aun que este se tambaleaba y no parecía despertar del todo.**

**-vale Natsu, por lo menos despierta hasta que lleguemos a tu casa- le gruño Gray.**

**-Happy, aun es temprano para levantarse- se quejo el mago de fuego, aun siendo arrastrado; Gray empezaba a fastidiarse, aun que al momento sintio que Natsu le pesaba menos y este se lanzo abrazando su cuello; -oi Happy, llévame a la cama ¿vale?- dijo Natsu, aun entre sueño.**

**-¡idiota, alejate!- casi grito Gray tirando de lado, aun que Natsu cayera al piso seguía durmiendo; -idiota- susurro Gray por lo bajo, prefería no gritar en medio de una calle a mitad de la noche.**

**Gray siguió el camino que Miraje le indico, aun que, ahora, cargando a Natsu en su espalda; por lo menos le era menos difícil llevarlo de esa forma.**

**-Happy, me estoy mareando- dijo Natsu, mientras Gray intentaba ignorarlo; este yacía semi dormido en el hombro de su compañero, Gray le miro levemente aun podía sentir un leve aroma a alcohol cerca de la boca del otro mago.**

**Ya dentro de la casa de Natsu, gracias a Dios; las llaves de la casa estaban en su bolsillo y no en otra parte. Apenas, entro; Gray dejo a Natsu en una silla cercana mientras intentaba acomodar su espalda.**

**-no lo pareces, pero pesas eh- dijo a la nada, sabiendo a Natsu no le respondería. Aun que el mago pareció escucharle levemente ya que intento acomodarse para dormir en la silla y solo logro caerse de esta.**

**-en verdad eres idiota- dijo, se le acerco y lo alzo como un bebé; caminando al cuarto de este y dejando de un golpe sobre la cama. Este no se molesto mucho, y se acurruco de costado.**

**-bobo, pareces un bebé así- le dijo sonriendo, aun que se pelearan todo en tiempo y toda la vida, no podía negar que terminaban siendo amigos.**

**Gray suspiro y se preparo para irse aun que ante de salir del cuarto, algo llamo su atención; encontró una revista de magia tirada cerca de la cama y se acerco a levantarla.**

**-"Otra gran destrucción, provocada por los magos de Fairy Tail"- leyó en la portada, y sonrío, estaba seguro que solo la abría comprado por que sabía que ese desastre lo habían provocado ellos. Dio vuelta varias páginas para ver ojear que tenía aun que se detuvo en una parte.**

**-"Compatibilidad de magos. Descubre como te llevas con otros magos según el tipo de magia que usas"- leyó en una página, -je, que estupidez- se dijo mientras reía, mas por curiosidad se sentó en la cama a un costado mientras seguía leyendo.**

**-"En la siguiente grilla encontraran los diferentes tipos de magias y sus compatibilidades con las demás"- ****leyó; por un momento paso por la cabeza la idea de que la amistad de Lucy y Natsu podría ser algo más. Siguió la grilla de magia de fuego hasta encontrase con la de Invocación de Espíritus de Llaves, en el lugar había una carita sonriente símbolo de amistad.**

**-ok, tal vez me equivoque- se dijo para dentro, ya que estaba en esa línea busco la grilla de Fuego y armadura; nuevamente encontró la misma cara de amistad. Deicidio seguir la línea de armadura y coincidirla con hielo, en este caso había una calavera, no era un buen augurio. Aun que solo suspiro; -es solo un juego de tontos- se dijo, siguió la línea de hielo**** para ver su relación con fuego, esperaba ver una bomba y una explosión, hubiera sido una buena representación, aun que quedo algo sorprendido con lo que se encontró.**

**-... amor?- se pregunto, mientras veía la grilla con una corazón; quedo algo pálido y leyendo la pagina consiguiente la cual hablaba de las mejores compatibilidades; entre ellas estaba el hielo y fuego.**

**-"El hielo y El Fuego son una pareja infalible en todo sentido. Pueden pasar horas y horas discutiendo pero al final seguirán siendo buenos amigos y compañeros. Eso, hasta que descubran el amor que hay entre ellos"- leyó, mientras no salía de su asombro.**

**Algo distraído, no noto que las sabanas se movían y de un momento a otro sintió que algo lo jalo y lo abraso por detrás a la altura del pecho. Natsu aun estaba dormido, pero no evitaba que Gray no lograra soltarse de sus brazos.**

**-Natsu, suéltame- dijo algo enojado y al mismo tiempo levemente sonrojado. Natsu no respondió, solo escucho un par de ronquidos.**

**Gray hizo un forcejeo lo suficiente como para darse vuelta y dejar a Natsu contra su pecho, suspiro; en verdad, si llegaba a despertar en aquel momento el único culpable sería Natsu.**

**Mientras seguía sumiso en sus pensamiento, no se dio cuenta que Natsu le miro de reojo; sus mejillas aun estaban algo coloradas por los efectos del alcohol, pero rápidamente embozo una sonrisa picara, y río así dentro.**

**Gray sintio que los brazos de Natsu se aflojaban, he intento terminar de liberarse; aun que sin mucho aviso Natsu se soltó, tomándolo con rapidez de la nuca y juntando sus labios en algo completamente inesperado para el mago de hielo. El cual a los segundos quedo pasmado, pero no tardo en forcejear y golpearlo hasta que lo soltara; cayendo al piso.**

**-¡estupido! ¡¿Se puede saber que haces?!- le grito sonrojado Gray, aun que Natsu por su parte, despierto, reía sin control sobre la cama.**

**-debiste ver tu cara, estuvo divertidísima- le comento mientras reía revolcándose en su cama, -en verdad, que te viste inocente con la cara que pusiste cuando te bese- se río el mago de fuego.**

**-¿inocente?- se quedo un segundo Gray.**

**-si, tal vez no te supere en beber, pero en inocencia, en verdad, eres un niño- río felizmente Natsu. Pero se termino callando cuando sintió algo tomarlo de los hombros y un peso sobre sí. Abrió ampliamente los ojos al ver a Gray sobre sí.**

**-¿inocencia?- pregunto secamente Gray y luego sonrío con malicia, -quisiera ver, ahora; ¿Quién de los dos es más inocente?- pregunto sin entonación. Mientras Natsu también sonreía levemente.**

**-luego de esta noche, lo sabremos- sonrío picadamente aquel apodado como Salamander.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bueno, un intento de one-shot, con algo de lime pero muUUUuy leve; mientras hacía el final iba pensando, ¿Estaría bueno una conti?

Eso implicaría lemon; pero en fin, decidí dejarlo a elección del público.

Espero que les guste!

Nos vemos hasta otra!

**Dragonazul**


	2. Inocencia

**Capitulo 2: Inocencia**

**La luz de luna iluminaba el cuarto atravesando, apenas, las persianas del cuarto. El reloj marco las doce de la noche; al momento en que Gray acercaba su cara a la del mago de fuego.**

**Al principio, parecía un simple beso; pero había llegado a ser uno tan apasionado, entre ambos forcejeaban con sus lenguas ver quien parecería ganar, dentro de la boca de cualquiera de los dos, ya que ambos parecían igual de excitados ante la simple afecto recién dado.**

**Gray termino abandonando la oca de su compañero pero prosiguió besando suave y seductoramente el cuello de Natsu. El cual, sentía que aquellos puntos débiles eran acariciados y lamidos por el mago de hielo; dejando escapar un leve gemido.**

**El pelinegro sonrío, logro que su compañero dejara sus ojos cerrados a la espera de más carisias del mago, el cual comenzaba a dejar el chaleco de Salamander a un lado de la cama. Y al ir bajando la posición de sus besos, hizo que la bufanda reptilada quedara junto al chaleco de Natsu.**

**El pelirosa no pudo evitar varios gemidos ante los besos y pequeños mordisco de su compañero bajar por su cuello hasta el hombro y comenzar a contornear la figura del abdomen bien marcado del joven.**

**-Gray- alcanzo a decir el joven mago de fuego antes de seguir gimiendo; su compañero se detuvo y se alzo para mirarlo a la cara.**

**-esto... se siente tan delicado... tu, ¿lo haces por que me ganaras o por que...?- pregunto levemente jadeante, pero Gray termino callándolo juntado los labios de ambos nuevamente.**

**-posiblemente, sea un poco de ambas respuesta- respondió el mago de hielo, y le sonrío levemente.**

**-entonces...- comento el pelirrosado sonriendo con maldad, -... aun estamos compitiendo- dijo, tomándolo de los hombros e invirtiendo sus posiciones en la cama.**

**Natsu sonrío amistosamente pero antes de que Gray digiera algo; Salamander estaba besando y más bien mordiendo el cuello de su nakama. El cual sentía cada rose de la calida lengua de su compañero y los dientes de dragón que poseía.**

**A cada rose, Gray podía aguantar menos los gemidos que le provocaban esas carisias; sintió que los lamidos y mordisqueos se mudaban a sus pectorales y lentamente a su abdomen; al final el mago solo un gemido algo delirante que hizo sonreír a Natsu.**

**Aprovechándose de la situación, mientras que Gray se ahogaba en gemidos, Natsu fue bajando legamente sus mordidas y lamidas hasta el ombligo de su compañero jugueteando con este, antes de retirarse a seguir bajando.**

**Gray parecía sumiso en gemidos y jadeos, pero despertó al sentir las manos de Natsu desabrochar su cinturón e ir bajando lentamente su boxer; hasta sentir la calidez de su lengua al contacto su miembro, mientras que nuevamente se fruncía en un gemido de placer, sintiendo a su compañero jugar lamiendo de arriba abajo su miembro.**

**Al sentir un jalon no dudo en que Natsu habría tirado su pantalón y boxer lejos de la cama; antes de que Natsu siguiera con cualquier otra maniobra Gray lo tomo del brazo y nuevamente lo lanzo boca abajo a la cama, quedándose sobre él.**

**-hey, ¿Que paso? ¿Te asustaste?- pregunto algo divertido Natsu viéndole de reojo y notando apenas, un sonrojo en sus mejillas (En Gray).**

**-si, claro- respondió el mago, pasando su pulgar por su lengua; y presionándolo levemente y recorriendo la columna del mango de fuego, el cual dejo ir leve gemido mientras parecía arquear su cuerpo a medida que su compañero pasaba su pulgar por su cuerpo, llegando ha hacer que eleve su cuerpo y tomando el pantalón mientras lo iba jalando lentamente y acariciando su piernas mientras lo hacía. Gray río levemente.**

**-estupido uke*- río el mango de hielo, acariciando la entrepierna del pelirrosado y provocándole gemidos sonoros (Uke: En el yaoi el uke es el que toma parte de la relaciones de forma pasiva, usualmente es el menor y más débil. Pero Gray usa esta palabra simplemente para insultarlo por ser el primero). **

**Rápidamente, Natsu sintió uno de los brazos de Gray alrededor de su cuerpo y sintió como lo penetraba lentamente y a lo cual podía escuchar los gemidos del mago de forma casi dolorosa y placentera.**

**-¿dolió?- pregunto Gray sonriendo; Natsu negó con la cabeza baja; comenzando a emitir varios gemidos mientras que Gray lo envestía lentamente. Aun que, no habría casi empezado que el mago de hielo se detuvo; Natsu, ¿estaba llorando? Gray quedo algo plasmado, se separo de Natsu y se acerco a su lado, viéndole con la cabeza gacha entre los brazos.**

**-¿Quién dijiste que era el uke?- sonrío de golpe el pelirrosado, quedando nuevamente sobre su nakama.**

**Natsu sonrío ante la mueca de Gray; aun que, sin perder tiempo, le abrió las piernas y prosiguió con su tarea anterior, lamiendo su miembro. Al escuchar los gemidos del mago, este sintió como algo casi ardiente cubrió su miembro sin la necesidad de, ya saber, que era la boca de Natsu.**

**Un fuerte y sonoro gemido de dolor y placer mezclados escapo de su boca al sentir leves mordiscos y la lengua de su nakamas jugar dentro de su boca junto a su miembro.**

**-ya que fuiste rápido- rió por un segundo Natsu, al sentir un líquido dentro de su boca; aun sin haberlo tragado todo se separo de Gray y se acerco a su cara, besándolo y compartiendo aquel liquido tan delicioso para ambos, unas pocas gotas caían por los labios de ambos. Tuvieron que alejarse un segundo, jadeantes; podían sentir el sudor en la cercanía de ambos cuerpos.**

**-oi, Gray, ¿acaso no estas listo para el gran final?- susurro Natsu sonriendo, ante la expresión afligida de su compañero.**

**-¿quieres un final?- despertó de golpe Gray, airándosele encima y quedando sobre el del otro lado de la cama, -te lo puedo dar- le dijo, al tiempo que le abría las piernas y penetraba su cuerpo una vez más; esta vez haciendo entrar todo su miembro de una sola embestida y causándole un fuerte gemido de dolor y al mismo tiempo de placer.**

**Esta vez, no comenzó de a poco; si no que siguió envistiéndolo duramente y más fuerza; los gemidos, casi gritos de Natsu, se podían escuchar por toda la casa.**

**Hasta que al fin, llegaron al climax de sus cuerpos; Natsu seguía jadeante con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, mientras que Gray no se había separado de él y le miraba, mientras que el sudor perlaba su cuerpo.**

**Se separo lentamente, mientras escuchaba un ultimo gemido de Natsu y se recostaba su lado, encerrándolo en un abraso.**

**-es obvio que esto no fue solo por ganar...- le dijo, mientras miraba la cara de Natsu, sonrojada y cansada, -... fue por mucho más- le susurro, besándolo por ultima vez en esa noche.**

**...**

**-¡hola!- saludo Happy, entrando a la casa; -¡Ya volví Natsu!- dijo alegre, cuando escucho que alguien lo callaba.**

**-más despacio, que se va a despertar- dijo Gray, el cual estaba en el sofá tapado con un manta.**

**-Gray... ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Happy, algo sorprendido.**

**-¿Qué, acaso no puedo estar aquí?- le pregunto serie y sin problemas el mago de hielo. Happy se quedo mirándole.**

**-si, no hay problemas; iré a avisarles a Lucy y Erza que están aquí- dijo feliz, y salio de la casa. Gray se levanto y enseguida llego Natsu a su lado.**

**-oi, tenemos un problema- dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza.**

**-eh, ¿cual?- pregunto con los brazos cruzados Gray; Natsu señalo hacía abajo, al mirar, Gray llevaba puesto unos boxer grises de círculos rojos y con el nombre Natsu en el elástico, al ver a Natsu este traía sus boxer.**

**-no lo notaran- respondió sin problemas.**

**-claro, pero cuando te desnudes si lo notaran- dijo Natsu, moviéndose para un costado. Aun que, de repente, se vio atrapado entre Gray, sus brazos y de espaldas la pared.**

**-¿estas seguro que no quieres que te desnude y te los cambio yo mismo?- pregunto Gray riendo, y acercando su cara a la de su compañero.**

**-por supuesto- rió, al menos en que juntaban sus labios y sentía que aquellas manos heladas lo tomaban de los hombros y recorrían su espalda hasta su cadera y se aferraban se la única tela que cubría su hombría.**

**Ambos se detuvieron en un momento incomodo, en el cual ambos miraron a la derecha encontrándose con Erza, Lucy y Happy, estos últimos dos algo consternados, viéndolos.**

**-bien, si querían privacidad; hubieran cerrado mejor la puerta- dijo Erza sin cambiar su expresión seria y desapareciendo de la escena.**

**-si, si... eh, cuando tengan tiempo volvemos- dijo algo nerviosas Lucy desapareciendo también de la escena, bastante sonrojada.**

**-ok, me llamas cuando se pueda- dijo sin más Happy, este ultimo cerro la puerta al fin.**

**-¿tenemos un problema?- pregunto Natsu.**

**-no... Nunca tendré ningún problema a menos de tu no estés a mi lado, idiota- le sonrío Gray.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Al fin, ya esta! Disfrute mucho haciéndolo, es mi primer lemon así que espero que les agrade.

Los hice a ambos, algo Suke; es decir ni Uke ni Seme, una mezcla de ambos.

**Agrademientos a los reviews:**

**Axter**

Gracias por el primer review! Creí que este fic no atraería a nadie. Arigatou1 Y espero que te guste.

**Tsukiko no yoru**

Supongo que tienes razón; aun que si no estas conectado o no tengas usuario puedes dejar un review y no te cuesta nada ¿no? XD

**Deskdraik**

Jejeje, menos mal que lo subi por que si no me matabas n_nU Bueno termine haciéndolo, creo yo, con bastante hard yaoi. Así que espero que te guste y lo disfrutes.

**Sakura-d3-Uchiha**

Aquí esta el lemon! Y, yo ya estoy acostumbrada a escribir todo en negrita y dejar las notas de autora en común. Espero que no te moleste ¿verdad?. Por cierto, entre a tu profile y vi tus dibujos en Devianart! Me encanto el de ByakSaku, es realmente hermoso *o*

**Con esto termino y espero que les guste!**

**P.D: Tengo sueño n.n**


End file.
